


Grave of the Fireflies

by seluminati



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bromance, M/M, Religion
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seluminati/pseuds/seluminati
Summary: Kunang-kunang itu beterbangan, berpendar, seolah menjanjikan cahaya abadi untuk menuntun Luhan menuju titik terang di ujung lorong. Luhan merasa asing, merasa dadanya meletup-letup, merasa bahagia sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sana hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa cahaya itu perlahan redup. Semu. Lenyap.





	Grave of the Fireflies

_Pernahkah kau berpikir jika suatu saat di suatu masa, akan ada seseorang di suatu sudut tempat di negeri ini yang memperhatikanmu diam-diam?_

_Apa makanan yang paling sering kau puji cita rasanya di media sosialmu,_

_Kapan terakhir kali kau mengenakan baju hangat kebesaran hasil rajutan ibumu,_

_Dimana kau biasa menunggu bus biru yang akan membawamu pulang,_

_Atau siapa teman yang paling sering menemanimu berjalan dari gerbang kampus._

_Mungkin kau berpikir, seberapa nyata hadirnya, seberapa besar cintanya mampu kau raba._

_Padahal, ada._

_Ada yang diam-diam menulis namamu di setiap lembar buku hariannya,_

_Ada yang diam-diam menyimpan kontakmu di daftar panggilan cepatnya,_

_Ada yang diam-diam memperhatikan tawa dan candamu, sedihmu; jauh di sana,_

_Ada yang diam-diam mencintaimu, menyiapkan rasanya untukmu._

_Ia tidak ingin terlalu jelas, tidak ingin terburu-buru, karena Tuhan pun begitu._

_Maka ia diam-diam._

_Agar kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya, nanti, tepat pada waktunya._

_Agar kau paham, jauh atau dekat, dia ada._

_Lalu suatu saat nanti, saat kau sudah sadari,_

_Saat kau sudah bisa melihat hadirnya, cintanya, dan kau masih sendiri,_

_Kau akan memilih untuk mengerti._

_Bahwa kau, perasaanmu, perasaannya, hanya bernaung dalam satu elegi._

 

***

 

Seorang pemuda berbingkai mata kilat layaknya rusa berjalan gontai ke arah halte bus di ujung jalan. Manik yang biasanya berbinar itu kini terlihat redup, seolah awan-awan kelabu menutupi sebagian besar sinarnya. Cahaya jingga matahari sore menerpa wajahnya, sedikit menyamarkan roman muka yang tampak lelah dan murung. Wajar, mungkin, karena seharian ini jadwal kuliah pemuda itu sangat padat—mulai dari pukul delapan pagi hingga empat sore. Ditambah tugas kuliah yang diberikan dosen mata kuliah terakhir tadi, membuat segalanya menjadi semakin buruk.

Pemuda bernama Luhan itu sampai di dalam bus biru yang biasa mengantarnya kembali ke rumah hanya untuk mengetahui fakta bahwa hampir seluruh tempat duduk sudah terisi. Hampir, karena kini seseorang di deret paling belakang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan memberi isyarat bahwa ada tempat duduk kosong di sebelahnya. Ia meloloskan satu hela napas pelan. Meski tidak mengenal siapa seseorang itu dan ia juga tidak terlalu suka duduk di barisan belakang, tapi ia rasa, ia butuh duduk sekarang.

Maka ia berjalan ke sana, duduk, dan memejamkan mata. Tanpa perlu waktu lama untuk berjalan-jalan ke alam bawah sadarnya.

 

*

 

Luhan terbangun ketika lampu di dalam bus sudah menyala terang dan keadaan di luar jendela sudah gelap gulita. Ia menguap sekali, meregangkan otot-otot badan, dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Untuk kemudian menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kepalanya bersandar pada bahu seseorang.

“Kau sudah bangun?” suara seseorang itu semakin membuatnya salah tingkah.

Luhan terperanjat dan membelalakkan mata. “M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja tidur di bahumu, sungguh—”

“Hei, tak apa. Aku tidak keberatan kau melakukannya. Lagipula kau terlihat sangat lelah tadi,” ujar seseorang itu sambil tersenyum.

Luhan hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

“Kau mahasiswa di Universitas P juga?” tak disangka, seseorang itu kembali membuka obrolan.

“Ah, oh, y-ya! Aku mahasiswa Universitas P,” Luhan yang tak siap dengan pembicaraan menjawab gugup. “Kau juga?”

“Desain Komunikasi Visual semester 2. Sehun,” ujar seseorang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan memandang uluran tangan seseorang itu—yang kini ia ketahui bernama Sehun—selama sepersekian detik sebelum menjabat balik tangannya dan menjawab, “Biologi semester 6. Luhan.”

 

*

 

Luhan memandang kilatan lampu jalan, lalu-lalang kendaraan, dan bayangan dirinya sendiri dari balik kaca jendela bus. Sehun sudah turun dari lima belas menit yang lalu.

Luhan tak akan pernah lupa, pertemuan pertama dengan seorang lelaki bernama Sehun, yang membiarkan raga lelahnya tertidur di pelataran bahunya, di dalam bus biru pada suatu penghujung senja.

Luhan tak akan pernah lupa, pertemuan pertama dengan seorang lelaki bernama Sehun, yang bertanya akan alasan di balik wajah mendungnya untuk kemudian mengulurkan tangan, di dalam bus biru pada suatu penghujung senja.

Luhan tak akan pernah lupa, pertemuan pertama dengan seorang lelaki di dalam bus biru pada suatu penghujung senja, yang kini mengisi ruang di salah satu sudut kepalanya.

Lelaki tinggi, bermata setajam serigala, bernama Sehun.

Luhan tak akan pernah lupa.

 

***

 

Hari ini Sabtu, tiga hari sejak pertemuan pertama Luhan dengan Sehun, tiga hari sejak Sehun menawarkan diri membantu Luhan menyelesaikan tugas desain infografik Biologi Konservasinya. Luhan benar-benar payah dalam urusan seni digital, terlebih lagi desain visual.

Dan di sinilah Luhan berada, di salah satu sudut meja di kedai Sam’s Strawberry Corner dengan _sweater_ rajut oranye, _jeans_ , dan _sneaker_ , menunggu Sehun. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 18:45, lima belas menit sebelum kesepakatan jam pertemuan mereka. Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jarinya di atas meja sambil memandang ke arah pintu masuk.

Senyum Luhan terbit sepuluh menit kemudian, saat melihat Sehun dari balik jendela besar, berjalan di luar kedai, dan muncul di pintu masuk dengan wajah kebingungan. Luhan melambaikan tangan ke arah Sehun untuk mengisyaratkan posisinya. Sehun tersenyum menyadari keberadaan Luhan dan berjalan mendekat.

“Maafkan aku, kau sudah menunggu lama, _hyung_?” tanya Sehun begitu tiba di meja dan duduk di depan Luhan. Ia terlihat... entahlah, hangat dan menenangkan hanya dengan kaos putih polos dan _jeans_ hitam yang dikenakannya.

“Ah, tidak. Aku juga baru saja datang,” jawab Luhan sedikit berbohong, tak ingin membuat Sehun terbebani.

“Baiklah. Omong-omong...” Sehun menggantung ucapannya sambil menatap Luhan. “Kau terlihat... apa, ya? Bolehkah aku mengatakan ini?”

Luhan berdebar-debar tak karuan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa tiba-tiba merasa seperti ini. “Terlihat apa? Katakan saja.”

“Maaf tapi... kau terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan dengan _sweater_ yang sering kau gunakan itu,” ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. “Seperti jeruk.”

Luhan menahan napas selama beberapa saat. Jeruk katanya? Apa-apaan dia. Lalu apa tadi? Lucu? Menggemaskan? Luhan mengeluh dalam hati, entah lega, entah kecewa, entah pada siapa.

“Ah, aku rasa... terima kasih? Bisakah kita mulai sekarang, Sehun?” Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan, tak ingin terlalu larut dalam ketidakjelasan obrolan itu.

“Tentu saja! Kau membawa laptopmu?” tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk dan mengeluarkan laptop serta buku catatan dari dalam tasnya.

“Oke. Kau bisa menjelaskan garis besar dari tugasmu ini beserta rancangan desain yang telah kau buat, lalu aku akan mencoba memvisualisasikannya ke desain infografik sebisaku. Bagaimana?”

“Ide bagus, tapi apa kau benar-benar tidak keberatan?”

“Tentu saja tidak. Justru aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _hyung_ ,” Sehun menatap Luhan intens.

“Hm? Maksudmu?” Luhan menatap Sehun tak mengerti.

“Saat aku mengerjakan suatu proyek desain, aku membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua sampai tiga jam untuk fokus menyelesaikannya. Itu berarti, tak akan ada yang mengajakmu berbicara dan aku akan sangat jarang merespon ucapanmu selama aku mengerjakan hal ini. Dan kemungkinan besar, kau akan merasa bosan. Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?” ucap Sehun dengan nada cemas—setidaknya seperti itu yang terdengar di pendengaran Luhan.

Debaran yang tadi hilang kini kembali menghampiri jantung Luhan. _Apa itu berarti Sehun memikirkanku?_ —tanya Luhan dalam hati. Namun, akal sehat Luhan masih menyadarkan pemuda itu dari delusi konyolnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil demi menutupi kegugupannya. “Kau ini bicara apa? Kau sudah mau datang ke sini dan membantu tugasku saja, aku sudah sangat bersyukur, tahu?”

“Jadi kau akan baik-baik saja dengan itu?” Sehun bertanya lagi karena merasa Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?” Luhan memasang tampang pura-pura kesal.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. “Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang jelaskan padaku bagaimana tugasmu itu, _hyung_.”

Luhan lalu menjelaskan secara panjang lebar bagaimana ia menginginkan tugas itu terselesaikan dengan Sehun yang mengangguk-ngangguk sambil sesekali bergumam—entah ia menangkap maksud Luhan atau tidak.

“Jadi, apa kau mengerti maksudku?” tanya Luhan setelah selesai “bercerita” selama sekitar lima belas menit.

“Ya, kurang lebih,” jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum misterius. “Apa ada tipe desain grafis spesifik yang kau inginkan, _hyung_?”

“Hm? Tidak ada. Aku percaya pada kemampuan mahasiswa desain,” ujar Luhan.

“Kau percaya pada kemampuanku atau padaku, _hyung_?” Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya jahil.

“Sekali lagi kau bertanya, aku pergi dari sini,” Luhan menjawab sedikit jengkel.

“Dan meninggalkan laptopmu di sini, maksudmu?” Sehun masih sempat membalas perkataan Luhan.

“Sehun!” kali ini Luhan melotot kesal.

Sehun tertawa girang, lalu tenggelam dalam laptop dan dunianya sendiri.

Tanpa tahu bahwa orang di hadapannya sedang menepis harapan-harapan tak pasti yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

 

*

 

Sudah hampir dua jam Luhan duduk di kedai ini, dengan posisi yang sama. Selama itu, Luhan benar-benar tak bicara apa-apa, karena ia pikir, itu akan lebih membantu Sehun berkonsentrasi. Dan selama itu pula Luhan memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sehun saat sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu.

Luhan sempat menghitung berapa kali Sehun menggigiti bibir bawahnya, pelan, seolah sedang berpikir keras.

Luhan sempat menghitung berapa kali Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, perlahan, seolah baru saja menemukan suatu hal baru.

Luhan sempat menghitung berapa kali Sehun menggumamkan kata “Ah!” atau “Hmm”, lirih, sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

Luhan pikir, Luhan menyukainya.

Luhan menyukai seseorang yang memberikan perhatian penuh dan kemampuan terbaiknya dalam menyelesaikan sesuatu.

Luhan menyukai seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal namun tanpa diduga, berbaik hati dan bersedia meringankan salah satu bebannya.

Luhan tak mengerti, mengapa ia bisa merasa sesantai ini dengan Sehun yang bahkan hanya ia tahu nama dan program studi kuliahnya saja.

Luhan tak mengerti—

“Selesai!” seruan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan abstrak Luhan. Ia sedikit tersentak.

“Kau mengagetkanku,” gerutu Luhan.

“Hahaha, maafkan aku, _hyung_. Kau pasti bosan ya sampai melamun seperti itu?” tanya Sehun.

“Tidak juga. Ah, boleh kulihat hasil pekerjaanmu, Sehun?” Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia memang bosan, sedikit. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tak mau membebani Sehun.

Sehun memutar laptop ke arah Luhan sambil memasang tampang harap-harap cemas. “Bagaimana, _hyung_? Apa sesuai ekspektasimu?”

Luhan terperangah sesaat melihat hasil desain infografik tugasnya—yang dikerjakan Sehun. Entah karena memang ia tak tahu-menahu tentang seni desain atau karena Sehun memang berbakat, tapi desain buatan Sehun jelas terlihat sangat-sangat elegan di matanya.

“Sehun,” ujar Luhan pelan.

“Ya, _hyung_?”

“Aku berhutang banyak padamu.”

Sehun tersenyum bangga.

 

*

 

Bulan sudah sebagian tertutup awan, kegelapan sudah semakin menyelubungi malam, dan Luhan sudah melangkah di jalan setapak menuju tempat tinggalnya. Bersama Sehun.

“Sehun, tempat tinggalku tidak terlalu jauh. Kau tak perlu menemaniku,” Luhan berjalan pelan di belakang Sehun.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan dan berjalan mundur. “Aku tahu. Tak apa, _hyung_. Teman tinggi bertelinga lebarmu itu juga sering menemanimu berjalan pulang.”

“Hah? Ap—”

“Ayo cepat, _hyung_! Lambat sekali jalanmu hahaha,” tukas Sehun sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan hanya menggeleng tak habis pikir lalu meneruskan langkahnya. _Dasar bocah, memang ia tahu arah menuju rumahku?_

 

*

 

Luhan tak mengerti, mengapa Sehun bisa mengetahui jalan menuju rumahnya. Kini, mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan canggung—hanya Luhan sebenarnya, karena Sehun terlihat santai-santai saja.

“Nah, kita sudah sampai, _hyung_. Inilah rumahmu,” ucap Sehun seolah Luhan tak mengenali rumahnya sendiri.

“Kau konyol, tentu saja aku tahu itu!” ujar Luhan gemas. “Yang aku tak tahu adalah, mengapa kau bisa begitu hapal jalan ke sini?”

“Aku hanya menggunakan instingku... aku rasa?” jawab Sehun tak yakin.

Luhan menghela napas pelan, tak mau ambil pusing. “Kau mau masuk dulu?”

“Sudah larut malam, _hyung_. Kau sebaiknya beristirahat.”

“Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu, ya? Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, kau sungguh banyak membantu. Sampai jumpa lagi.”

“Tunggu sebentar, _hyung_!” seru Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan.

Sesaat sebelum Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat tangan sang pemilik mata setajam serigala mengelus helai rambutnya pelan. Menatap tepat di manik mata sekilat rusa, seolah ia ingin tenggelam lalu hilang dalam hangatnya.

“Ada daun kering di rambutmu. Baiklah, aku pulang ya, sampai jumpa lagi. Selamat malam, Luhan _hyung_.”

Sesaat sebelum Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat sosok sang pemilik mata setajam serigala menoleh ke arahnya di ujung jalan. Menatap tepat di manik mata sekilat rusa, seolah ia ingin mengecap hujannya lalu menjelajah dalam semestanya.

Sesaat sebelum punggung beransel hitam itu hilang ditelan kegelapan malam, Luhan bergumam, seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

“Selamat malam, Sehun.”

 

***

 

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, dan kini sudah genap dua bulan Luhan mengenal Sehun. Sejauh ini, Luhan mengenal Sehun sebagai seseorang yang _easy going_ , humanis, dan penuh kejutan. Sehun tidak terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa semester dua, kecuali bagian dimana ia jahil dan suka merengek. Dalam beberapa aspek pemikiran dan perilaku, Luhan justru merasa kalah dewasa dibanding Sehun.

Seperti hari ini, misalnya. Hari ke-60 sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, hari pertama mereka berkenalan. Luhan tidak menganggap hal tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang mesti diselebrasi, namun Sehun dengan pemikirannya berkata, “Jika kau tak bisa mengingat dan mengapresiasi hal-hal kecil seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa mengapresiasi sesuatu yang lebih besar?”

Maka di sini lah Luhan berada sekarang. Di depan pintu _flat_ bernomor 94, menenteng keranjang berisi segala sesuatu yang Chanyeol, sahabatnya, sarankan: roti dengan selai cokelat dan stroberi, jus apel, buah apel, dan beberapa makanan ringan. Mengikuti keinginan Sehun untuk merayakan apa yang Sehun sebut sebagai “hari jadi pertemanan ke dua bulan”.

Luhan yakin ia tidak salah tempat dan tidak salah kamar. Ia mengikuti alamat yang Sehun berikan dengan benar. Tapi entah kenapa ia belum juga mengetuk pintu di depannya sekarang. Perasaannya gugup, seperti akan bertemu dengan keka—

“ _Hyung_?” tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Sehun muncul di baliknya, memutus pemikiran tak beralasan Luhan. “Aku baru saja akan menjemputmu. Mengapa kau hanya berdiri di situ? Ayo masuk.”

Akhirnya Luhan melangkah masuk ke _flat_ Sehun—yang secara mengejutkan terlihat rapi. Kesan pertama yang Luhan dapat pertama kali adalah: hangat. Nuansa cokelat dan krem mendominasi ruangan dan barang-barang di dalamnya. Apa mahasiswa desain komunikasi visual selalu estetik seperti ini?

“Lepas jaketmu, _hyung_ dan duduklah lebih dulu di meja makan. Ah... apakah itu untukku?” tanya Sehun sambil menatap keranjang belanja di tangan Luhan.

“Ah, ya! Aku tidak tahu apa yang mesti kubawa, jadi hanya ini yang aku dapat,” ujar Luhan sambil tertawa canggung.

“Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_! Kemarikan, biar aku bawa. Kau duduk yang manis saja di sana,” Sehun mengedipkan mata sambil menunjuk ke arah meja makan.

Setelah menyerahkan bawaannya pada Sehun, Luhan mendekati meja makan yang tampak sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam masakan. Dan, oh, pasta!

“Apa ini semua buatanmu?” tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang sedang mengupas apel yang tadi dibawanya.

“Tentu saja! Aku belajar memasak sejak pertama kali masuk universitas,” Sehun menjawab sambil mendekati meja makan, membawa apel yang tadi dikupasnya. “Kau tahu, tuntutan hidup.”

“Sehun.”

“Ya, _hyung_?”

“Apa kau selalu penuh kejutan seperti ini?”

Sehun tersenyum, manis.

Sampai Luhan kenyang dibuatnya.

 

*

 

Luhan menyilangkan sendok dan garpunya. Perutnya penuh. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, tangan Sehun begitu ajaib.

“Bagaimana, _hyung_?” tanya Sehun sambil menuangkan air mineral ke gelas Luhan. “Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, kan?”

“Paling enak dari semua hidangan yang aku makan tiga bulan terakhir,” Luhan mengacungkan dua jempol pada Sehun. “Aku suka pastamu.”

“Aku juga suka padamu.”

Luhan memelototkan matanya sebal. Sehun selalu bercanda seperti ini, ia tidak suka. Sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

Sehun malah terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Luhan. “Aku bercanda, _hyung_.”

“Aku paling suka pasta, omong-omong,” ucap Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Makanan paling estetik bagiku.”

“Aku tahu,” Sehun memasang tampang sok-tahu sambil meneguk segelas air di hadapannya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, memberi Sehun tatapan _baiklah-Tuan-yang-tahu-segalanya_.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. “Maksudku, kau menghabiskan hampir setengah dari keseluruhan porsi pasta yang aku buat dalam lima belas menit. Siapa yang tidak akan tahu jika kau begitu menyukai pasta saat mengetahui fakta ini?”

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu pelan. Ia malu, tapi yang Sehun katakan memang benar. Ia sering lupa diri di depan pasta.

Sehun tertawa lalu menangkup pipi Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya gemas. “Uh, apakah ini adalah wajah mahasiswa semester enam? Terlihat seperti mahasiswa baru bagiku.”

“Hei kau tidak sopan, aku ini kakak tingkatmu, tahu?” Luhan menepis tangan Sehun di pipinya sambil merengut sebal.

Tawa Sehun semakin menjadi. Ia menemukan Luhan begitu lucu dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Sehun merasa seperti menjadi seorang kakak.

Luhan mendengus melihat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Ya, ya, tertawa saja terus.”

“Ahaha baiklah, baiklah, aku berhenti, _hyung_ ,” ujar Sehun setelah tawanya reda. “Omong-omong... Apa kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?”

“Kemana, memang?” Luhan berusaha terlihat tertarik.

“Kau akan segera tahu,” jawab Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan, menariknya keluar _flat_.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, ada hati yang berdebar satu-satu, makin lama makin keras, seiring genggaman tangan Sehun di tangannya.

Ia berharap Sehun berhenti bersikap seperti ini atau ia akan benar-benar jatuh.

 

*

 

Luhan tak pernah tahu ada tempat seperti ini di sekitar sini. Tempat dimana Sehun membawanya adalah sebuah taman yang tampak tak terurus dengan pepohonan tinggi yang mengerumuninya. Sepanjang jalan menuju ke bagian dalam taman ditumbuhi sejenis cemara di sisi kanan dan kirinya, yang mengingatkannya pada drama _Endless Love_. Luhan juga menemukan beberapa kolam buatan dengan patung air mancur, yang permukaannya telah tertutup daun-daun kering. Mungkin tempat ini akan terasa lebih bagus saat siang hari, pikir Luhan.

“Aku tebak, kau tak pernah berpikir ada tempat seperti ini di sini,” ujar Sehun sambil menatap Luhan, berharap tebakannya tepat.

“Tidak,” aku Luhan jujur karena ini memang pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. “Tapi harus ku akui tempat ini cukup bagus, apalagi jika penerangannya tidak hanya dari senter kita?”

Sesaat setelah Luhan mengatakan kalimat terakhir, tiba-tiba senter di genggamannya kehilangan cahaya. Ponselnya kehabisan baterai. Ia sempat berpikir, apa tempat ini berhantu?

“Bateraiku kehabisan daya, Sehun,” keluh Luhan sambil berhenti sejenak, memutar-mutar ponselnya.

“Kemarilah, aku akan membimbing dan menerangi jalanmu,” ujar Sehun, terdengar konyol di telinga Luhan.

“Kau akan membimbingku dan menerangi jalanku, _huh_?” Luhan memberi Sehun tatapan _yang-benar-saja_.

“Ya, ayo,” Sehun tersenyum sambil merangkul pundak Luhan, mengajaknya untuk kembali berjalan.

Luhan balas tersenyum simpul untuk kemudian berjalan bersisian dengan Sehun di sepanjang jalan itu. Lima menit mereka habiskan dalam diam, seolah menikmati bunyi _krik-krik-krik_ serangga malam dan derap langkah mereka di atas daun-daun kering.

“Kau sering datang kemari?” Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang memecah keheningan.

“Ya,” jawab Sehun sebelum melanjutkan, “ _The Blue Forest 1_ adalah tempat favoritku di kota ini.”

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Ternyata ia berada di _The Blue Forest_. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahuinya?

“Apa kau bisa mendengar betapa sepi dan tenangnya tempat ini?” Sehun menoleh pada Luhan dan tertawa kecil.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan sekilas dan mengangguk setuju. “Ya.”

“Tempat ini seperti _shelter 2_ bagiku. Tempat yang aku datangi saat ingin sendirian,” Sehun memandang hamparan langit biru pekat yang tertutup kanopi pohon di beberapa bagian, seolah menerawang sesuatu.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak mengerti. “Jadi kini kau membawa seseorang ke tempat dimana kau biasanya ingin sendiri?”

“Tidak, yang ini spesial. Aku biasanya tidak membawa siapapun,” Sehun terkekeh pelan. “Kau yang pertama.”

Hati Luhan mendadak terasa hangat. Ia menundukkan kepala sekilas karena Sehun kini tengah menatap ke arahnya.

“Tidak seorangpun dari yang pernah mengisi hari-harimu dulu?” tanya Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun.

“Kau yang pertama.”

Luhan melawan debaran kecil di jantungnya untuk menoleh pada Sehun. Pemuda itu kini masih menatap ke arahnya, dengan senyum yang sama. Mereka berakhir saling mengirim kata lewat tatap selama sepersekian detik, sebelum Sehun memutus pandangan dan mengarahkan senter pada sesuatu di hadapan mereka.

“Ini yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu.”

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Kini, di hadapannya, berdiri sebuah reruntuhan kastil kecil yang tampak sudah sangat tua. Namun, yang membuat Luhan tertarik bukanlah kokohnya kastil, melainkan keberadaan cahaya-cahaya redup berwarna kuning dari kunang-kunang. Jumlahnya ratusan, bahkan mungkin ribuan. Mereka beterbangan, berputar di sekeliling kastil sehingga dibanding seram, kastil itu malah terlihat indah karena berpendar cahaya.

“I-ini...” Luhan kehabisan kata-kata, tak bisa menutupi kekagumannya.

“Ayo kita masuk!” Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sambil membawanya berlari kecil ke bagian dalam kastil.

Luhan semakin terperangah saat sudah sampai di bagian halaman kastil. Di sana memang gelap, namun Luhan masih bisa melihat bagaimana artistiknya arsitektur kastil itu. Ditambah dengan kerlip cahaya kunang-kunang, Luhan merasa seperti berada di dunia lain.

“Lihat, ini adalah tempatku menuangkan imajinasi,” Sehun mengedarkan senter ke salah satu dinding kastil. “Aku terkadang melukis di sini. Melukis apa saja yang terbersit di pikiranku.”

Luhan terperangah sekali lagi melihat dinding itu dipenuhi coretan-coretan kuas hasil goresan tangan Sehun. Mural, abstrak, terlebih grafiti.

“Sehun, ini indah sekali,” puji Luhan sambil menyentuh dinding di hadapannya.

“Kau menyukainya?” tanya Sehun.

“Lebih dari itu,” jawab Luhan cepat, tanpa sadar tersenyum pada Sehun. “Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini.”

“Benarkah kau menyukainya?” Sehun tiba-tiba memasang tampang jahil. “Kau tidak takut?”

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. _Jangan hal ini lagi_ , pikirnya. “Aku? Takut? Tidak akan pernah terjadi.”

“Kau yakin? Tidak sedikitpun?” Sehun melangkah mendekat pada Luhan sambil mengarahkan senter dari bagian bawah wajahnya. “Bersama orang asing sepertiku?”

Luhan hanya memandang Sehun yang kini tengah berjalan mengitarinya sambil menyorotkan senter ke arahnya dengan tatapan menantang. Dia pikir Luhan ta—

 _Pats!_ Sehun tiba-tiba mematikan lampu senternya dan Luhan tak bisa merasakan keberadaan pemuda itu di dekatnya. Kini, keadaan menjadi gelap gulita. Tidak ada sumber penerangan kecuali dari kerlip kunang-kunang yang masih beterbangan di sekitar Luhan.

“Sehun?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya angin malam dan suara daun-daun kering saling bergesekan yang menyambut.

“Sehun, dimana kau?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Masih angin malam, suara daun-daun kering saling bergesekan, ditambah suara kepakan sayap serangga yang menyambut.

“Baiklah, Sehun, ini mulai tidak lucu.”

Tidak ada jawaban. Masih angin malam, suara daun-daun kering saling bergesekan, suara kepakan sayap serangga, ditambah suatu sosok yang tiba-tiba Luhan rasa berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

“Merindukanku?”

Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Sehun tepat di belakang telinganya. Hampir saja ia mengumpat.

“ _Jesus_ , Sehun! Kau mengagetkanku, kau tahu?” Luhan mendecak sebal. “Itu tidak lucu sama sekali.”

“Ya? Masih tidak takut?” Sehun terkikik geli.

Luhan hanya mendengus sambil menghembuskan napas kesal. Sempat-sempatnya Sehun jahil di saat seperti ini.

“Baiklah, maafkan aku, _hyung_. Jangan marah, oke?” bujuk Sehun demi melihat Luhan yang diam saja.

“Hmm,” Luhan hanya menjawab sekadarnya tanpa menoleh pada Sehun. Namun dari sudut matanya, ia bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu sedang mendekat ke arahnya.

“ _Hyung_ ,” ucap Sehun. Kini ia sudah berdiri di depan Luhan. “Terima kasih.”

Luhan menatap Sehun tak mengerti. “Terima kasih untuk apa?”

“Terima kasih sudah mau menghampiriku. Terima kasih telah bersedia datang kepadaku,” ujar Sehun. Nada bicaranya terdengar serius.

“Ah, maksudmu di hari pertama kita bertemu dalam bus?” Luhan menebak. “Tak masalah. Tugasku tak akan selesai dengan baik jika aku tak bertemu denganmu hari itu.”

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. “Bagaimana jika hari dimana kita bertemu di bus bukanlah hari pertama kita bertemu?”

Luhan semakin tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sehun. “Apa maksudmu?”

Sehun semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan. Kini jarak mereka hanya beberapa jengkal. Luhan bahkan bisa merasakan hangat napas Sehun di keningnya.

“Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, _hyung_. Jauh sebelum kita bertemu dalam bus sore itu,” ujar Sehun. Pandangannya menerawang. “Kau mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya karena aku selalu melakukannya diam-diam. Dari jauh.”

Luhan tidak memberikan respon apapun. Ia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

“Aku tahu makanan favoritmu pasta bukan dari seberapa lahap kau makan, melainkan memang aku mencari tahu sendiri. Aku sering melihatmu memuji kelezatan pasta di SNS-mu.

Aku tahu _sweater_ oranye yang kau pakai saat kita pertama kali bertemu di kafe adalah hasil rajutan ibumu. Aku pernah melihat kau memakainya di suatu hari dimana cuaca sedang dingin.

Aku tahu setiap sore sepulang kuliah, kau sering ditemani oleh teman tinggi berkuping lebarmu untuk berjalan menuju halte di ujung jalan. Aku pernah melihatmu tertawa dan bercanda dengannya sepanjang jalan itu.”

Luhan benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. “Bagaimana kau—”

“Bagaimana aku tahu semua itu? Jawabannya sederhana: karena aku memperhatikanmu.

Aku memperhatikanmu sejak pertama kali aku melihat punggung beransel cokelatmu di persimpangan jalan menuju kampus di hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di sana.

Aku tak tahu jika dibalik punggung itu, ada sepasang bingkai mata berkilat yang selalu membuatmu tertarik, membuatmu selalu ingin melihat ke dalam matanya.

Sejak hari itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika suatu saat nanti, aku akan membuat mata itu menatapku balik.”

Ada jeda hening yang agak lama. Luhan merasa seperti sedang bermimpi.

“Maka, saat kau melihat sosokku di dalam bus, kau menghampiri lambaian tanganku dan duduk di sampingku, saat itulah aku merasa Tuhan menjawab doa-doaku. Aku merasa janjiku sedikit lagi akan terpenuhi, aku merasa satu langkah lebih dekat.

Maka, malam ini, saat kau berdiri tepat di hadapanku, aku akan segera menepati janji yang kubuat sendiri.”

Sehun memegang kedua pundak Luhan erat. Luhan menahan napas. Debaran jantungnya semakin menjadi. Reflek, Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat tepat di mata, persis seperti saat malam dimana ia mengantar Luhan pulang. Bedanya, kini Sehun berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya.

“Terima kasih telah menghampiriku sore itu, _hyung_. Kau tak tahu berapa banyak keberanian yang aku keluarkan demi melihatmu duduk di sampingku.

Terima kasih telah mengizinkanku untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu, berjalan bersamamu, dan memanggil namamu. Kau tak tahu seberapa banyak malam yang aku lewati dimana aku tidak bisa tidur di dalamnya demi mengingat bahwa kini aku bisa melihatmu dari dekat, tidak lagi dari seberang jalan.

Terima kasih telah membantu memenuhi janjiku, meski tanpa kau sadari.

Aku ingin kau tahu, jika ada satu hal yang bisa menggeser posisi _The Blue Forest_ sebagai tempat favoritku, itu adalah dirimu.”

Sesaat sebelum Luhan mengedipkan mata, ia merasakan bibir Sehun bertemu dengan bibir miliknya. Lembut, tanpa paksaan, tanpa tuntutan.

“Sekarang kau adalah favoritku, _hyung_.”

Sesaat sebelum cahaya kunang-kunang terakhir berpendar di depannya, sesaat sebelum cahaya bulan menghilang dari peradabannya, sesaat sebelum air mata pertama jatuh di ujung matanya, Luhan akhirnya menyadari.

Bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta.

 

*

 

Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mengapa ia merasa aneh—berdebar-debar namun juga ada sepercik rasa takut di waktu yang sama. Apalagi dengan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya sepanjang perjalanan pulang, sampai di depan rumah Luhan sekarang. Ia bahagia, namun juga bingung. Apa ini... normal?

“Nah, masuklah, _hyung_. Kau pasti lelah,” ucap Sehun sambil melepakan genggaman tangannya.

Luhan menatap Sehun menuntut penjelasan, apa yang baru saja mereka alami?

“Sehun, yang tadi itu—”

“Ssst, sudah _hyung_ , jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang penting setelah ini, aku jamin tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku masih adik tingkatmu, kau masih kakak tingkatku, dan kita masih bisa berinteraksi. Kau tenang saja, percaya padaku. Jalani hidup seperti biasa. Oke?”

Luhan menghela napas pelan. Ia tersenyum pada Sehun dan berpikir bahwa semuanya memang akan baik-baik saja. Tanpa sengaja, ia sekilas melihat kalung dua kayu bersilang melingkar di leher Sehun. “Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Oh, kalung yang bagus, omong-omong.”

“Terima kasih, hehe. Ini pemberian ibuku,” ujar Sehun. “Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya? Selamat malam, Luhan _hyung_.”

“Selamat malam, Sehun.”

Senyum Luhan semakin berkembang seiring dengan punggung Sehun yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan.

Ia merasa sedikit lega. Karena meskipun hubungannya dengan Sehun akan dianggap berbeda oleh segelintir orang, setidaknya mereka memiliki keyakinan yang sama.

 

*

 

Luhan memasuki rumah dengan kegembiraan yang membuncah di dadanya, seolah akan meledak. Ia memasang _ear phone_ , menyalakan musik, dan menggerakkan badannya mengikuti irama lagu. Ia terus menari sampai ia menyadari bahwa Meihan3, ibu Luhan, sedang memperhatikannya dari meja makan sambil tertawa tertahan.

“Astaga!” Luhan terlonjak kaget. Ia buru-buru melepas _ear phone_ nya. “Maaf aku tak tahu kau ada di sana.”

“Tak masalah. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu menari seperti itu,” ujar Meihan sambil tersenyum lebar. “Nah, apa yang membuatmu begitu bahagia?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa, Bu. Aku hanya memang sedang ingin menari saja,” Luhan berbohong. Ia merasa ragu untuk menceritakan tentang apa yang baru saja ia alami.

“Ayolah, aku mengenalmu sejak lahir, Luhan. Kemari dan beritahu aku,” Meihan mengendikkan kepala sebagai isyarat untuk duduk di dekatnya.

Luhan terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya menyerah. Ia duduk tepat di hadapan ibunya.

“Jadi?” tanya Meihan sambil menyodorkan segelas air pada Luhan.

“Ada seseorang yang aku sukai,” Luhan memulai ceritanya.

“Sudah kuduga,” ujar Meihan tersenyum simpul. “Apa ia berkeyakinan sama dengan kita?”

Luhan mengangguk perlahan.

“Apa ia berada di kampus yang sama denganmu?”

Luhan mengangguk lagi. “Ia tingkat satu di kampusku, jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual.”

“Jadi dia lebih muda darimu. Darimana ia berasal?”

“Korea Selatan,” jawab Luhan sambil meneguk minumannya.

Meihan tampak sedikit terkejut. Roman mukanya seketika berubah.

“Ayolah, Bu. Kita sudah pernah membahas soal ini, bukan? Aku pikir ini bukan lagi suatu masalah besar,” keluh Luhan demi melihat perubahan air muka ibunya.

“Tentu saja, sayangku. Aku hanya... kau tahu bagaimana orang-orang itu bersikap,” ujar Meihan sambil menatap Luhan.

“Semua orang bisa bersikap seperti yang kau maksud, Bu. Aku mohon jangan menggeneralisasi sesuatu hanya karena kesalahan segelintir orang,” suara Luhan terdengar mengiba. “Dan lagi, aku yakin dia tidak seperti orang-orang itu. Dia berbeda.”

Meihan mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan. Ternyata anaknya kini sudah dewasa. “Aku senang mendengar kau begitu gembira saat menceritakannya, anakku. Maafkan aku, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Yang terpenting, jangan pernah lupa siapa dirimu dan apa yang kau yakini sampai detik ini.”

Luhan mengangguk pasti. “Tentu saja, Bu.”

“Selamat malam, Luhan.”

“Selamat malam.”

Senyum kembali terbit di bibir Luhan seiring dengan Meihan yang meninggalkannya sendiri di meja makan. Ia menoleh pada ponselnya, kemudian mengetikkan suatu pesan pada Sehun.

Terima kasih (lagi) untuk hari ini. Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. (22:30) √

_Aku juga. (22:32)_

Aku memberitahu tentangmu pada ibuku. (22:35) √

_Benarkah? Bagaimana reaksinya? (22:37)_

Raut mukanya langsung berubah ketika aku bilang kau dari Seoul K (22:39) √

_Ahaha, tenang saja, orang tuaku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama saat mengetahui kau dari Cina. (22:43)_

 

Luhan tersenyum membaca percakapan mereka. Rasanya ia dipenuhi oleh perasaan bahagia. Ia tak tahu, apa ada yang lebih baik dari ini?

 

Terima kasih pada Tuhan, setidaknya kau Katolik (^///^) (22:48) √

 

Luhan masih menatap layar ponselnya dengan senyum terkembang. Apa memang seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta? Meski yang dijalani adalah anomali?

 

_Aku bukan Katolik, apa maksudmu? (22:53)_

 

Luhan merasa dunia di sekitarnya runtuh seketika.

 

_Aku tidak percaya agama 4 (22:54)_

 

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Luhan mengerti bahwa apa yang tidak Tuhan takdirkan untukmu tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu.

 

*

 

_Kamu tahu apa yang paling menyenangkan dari jatuh cinta padamu? Berharap temu._

_Tapi kadang aku takut bertemu. Takut setelahnya pertemuan selesai lalu aku akan kembali pada rutinitas yang sama. Menunggu ujung dimana kita bisa melakukan temu._

_Tapi kadang aku takut bertemu. Takut setelahnya pertemuan selesai lalu aku akan dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang tak terduga. Mengetahui fakta bahwa mencintaimu tak seindah itu._

_Bisakah aku jatuh cinta, bertemu, dan menjadi spesial di dunia bersamamu?_

_Ah, tapi engkau lelaki. Aku juga sama._

_Ah, tapi kau tak berkeyakinan. Jalanku berbeda._

_Urusan perasaanku, perasaanmu, memang tidak bisa bersatu._

 

***

 

_Sehun, jika di dunia ini aku tidak bisa mencintaimu dengan sederhana, bagaimana dengan di dunia lain?_

 

***

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m back with another Hunhan story. Merasa tidak asing dengan jalan cerita di beberapa bagian? Yap, cerita ini memang sedikit-banyak terinspirasi dari series Skam France, terutama bagian dimana Luhan mengetahui bahwa Sehun tidak berkeyakinan sama dengannya. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan ;;  
> Grave of the Fireflies. Pernah menonton film ini? Sedih, ya? Nah, saya mengungkapkan kesedihan Luhan saat mengetahui bahwa ia tak akan bisa bersama dengan Sehun adalah seperti kuburan kunang-kunang. Sehun menghadiahi Luhan kunang-kunang berpendar cahaya hanya untuk kemudian meredupkannya, membuatnya pupus.  
> Ah, ya, ada beberapa catatan kaki yang akan saya jelaskan, check this out:  
> 1 The Blue Forest adalah salah satu nama hutan di Belgia. Saya tidak tahu persis kondisi di sana seperti apa, namun saya membayangkan pohon-pohon tinggi yang mengerumuni taman di cerita saya ini seperti di The Blue Forest (you can google it!). Dan lagi, kastil tua itu hanya imajinasi saya saja, saya tidak tahu memang ada atau tidak.  
> 2 Shelter itu istilah untuk tempat yang seolah bisa melindungi dirimu dari bahaya, tempat yang aman, sepi, cocok untuk menyendiri.  
> 3 Meihan, ini hanya nama buatan saya saja karena tidak menemukan sumber siapa nama ibu Luhan sebenarnya ;;  
> 4 Di sini diceritakan bahwa Sehun tidak percaya agama, namun ia percaya Tuhan. Sehun tidak mau terikat dogma-dogma agama yang menurutnya mengekang dan membatasi jiwa-jiwa manusia. Lebih jelasnya mungkin bisa dilihat di resensi novel Diary Pramugari, dimana karakter Anya juga tidak percaya pada agama namun percaya pada Tuhan.  
> Last but not least, thank you so much for coming by! I will definitely work harder for the next project. See you!


End file.
